


A School of Talent? This Isn't the Same World of Heroes!

by asinineAnomaly



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Multi, Screenplay/Script Format, The biggest mystery is what nedzu is, it's script format a la fangan ronpa that's like the only reason I'm putting that fandom, minetas gonna die that's like half the reason I made this, that and it's dr bnha au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-01-21 03:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12448806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asinineAnomaly/pseuds/asinineAnomaly
Summary: Midoriya Izuku is accepted into his dream school U.A. But instead of heroes, this is a school for talent. At least until a monochrome... animal (seriously what is it?) decides to hijack it and force them to kill each other.





	1. Prologue: Days of Peace Replaced by Despair (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo... here's a guide
> 
> Bold is Izukus thoughts
> 
> Character name: [expression] what they're saying  
> (Ex. Ochako: [cheerful] Hey!)
> 
> I'm going by first names mostly so I can finally like actually learn everyone's first names

**U.A. is one of the top schools in the nation. They gather talented people from across the nation, putting them in the most sought after course. Wait, what. . . what was it again? Ah, but there are other courses, too! A general course for non-talented students, a support course for students who good at mechanics, and a marketing course for some of the more, um, persuasive students. Oh, I haven't introduced myself yet!**

**My name is Midoriya Izuku, I'm in the talent course, I'm the ultimate lucky student.**

Izuku: Hi!

**Today is my first day at U.A. but. . . I haven't even entered the school grounds, yet. Being here is like a dream, but the building is kind of imposing for someone like me. I only got into the talent course because of the lottery they hold every year. . . Compared to the other talented people, I'm pretty normal.**

**I guess I'd better head in! I take my first step and. . .**

**And. . .**

???: Hey! Hey, wake up!

**I slowly open my eyes, realizing I'm in a desk.**

Izuku: Huh? My head. . . really hurts.

???: [worried] Hey, you ok?

**I look up.**

Izuku: C-cute!

???: [embarrassed] Wh-who me?

**She was cute, a soft, round face, light brown hair cut in a bob. She looked strong, too, well-defined muscles came out of her tank top, leading too worn, thick gloves. Her pants were slightly baggy tucked into sturdy boots.**

???: [embarrassed] Could you stop staring at me?

Izuku: H-huh? Oh, sorry.

???: Anyways, I'm Uraraka Ochako, ultimate construction worker! What's your name?

Izuku: O-oh, I'm Midoriya Izuku, ultimate lucky student.

Ochako: [cheerful] Nice to meet you, Izuku! You should be the last one, and with you that makes twenty of us!

**Twenty? Isn't that the number of people in each class? That means an entire class is here.**

Ochako: Hey, you still have to meet everyone! C'mon let's get going.

Izuku: O-oh, ok.

**I got out of the desk, noticing something. They were metal shutters on the windows.**

Izuku: That's odd.

Ochako: What?

Izuku: Th-the shutters.

Ochako: [worried] Those are over all the windows. No one can figure out why.

**That's even more odd. . .**

**I also took note of a camera and monitor.**

**We left the classroom to run into another student. He wore an immaculate school uniform and had a. . . square haircut. He also had square glasses.**

???: Ah, I see you've found someone, Ochako!

Ochako: [cheerful] Yeah, this is Midoriya Izuku he's the ultimate lucky student!

Izuku: H-hi

**He enthusiastically shook my hand.**

???: Nice to meet you! I am Iida Tenya, ultimate class president!

Tenya: I will inform the others we've found the last student!

Ochako: Actually, I was thinking of taking him around to meet everyone.

Tenya: I see! Please, be careful.

Ochako: We will!

**There was another camera and monitor set in the hallway.**

**She waved goodbye to him, before moving to another classroom.**

???: Hello, again, Ochako. Who's this?

Ochako: Hey, Tsuyu! This is Midoriya Izuku, he's the ultimate lucky student.

**She waved to me. I noted she was wearing a loose sweater and a skirt and her hair was. . . mystical. She had a calming aura.**

???: Asui Tsuyu, ultimate babysitter.

Izuku: Nice to meet you.

Tsuyu: Nice to meet you, too.

Ochako: Do you know where anyone else is?

Tsuyu: [thoughtful] A few people should be in the cafeteria, and I know Kyoka and Momo are near the entrance.

Ochako: Thanks!

**Ochako dragged me out of the classroom, but not before I noted another camera/monitor combination.**

**Are they in every room?**

**When we got to the cafeteria I noticed five people. One girl, wearing a form fitting shirt, short shorts, and some very interesting tights. Interestingly, she also had horns and was bright pink. The other four were boys, one with yellow hair that had a dark lightning bolt in it and a simple, but trendy outfit. One with bright red, spiky hair, a tank top, shorts, and what looked like bandages wrapped on his arms. One was plain looking, wearing a simple white shirt and jeans. The last looked familiar. Spiky blond hair, a form fitting black shirt, baggy pants. Wait, that's. . . oh no.**

Ochako: Hey! I found the last student.

**The girl immediately came over to us.**

???: [cheerful] Hey! I'm Ashido Mina, ultimate alien, nice to meet you!

Izuku: N-nice to meet you.

**The lightning bolt boy came next.**

???: No need to be nervous, man! I'm Kaminari Denki, ultimate DJ.

**The plain boy went after him.**

???: I'm Sero Hanta, ultimate freerunner, nice to meet you.

**Next, came the redhead.**

???: I'm Kirishima Eijiro! Ultimate arm wrestler!

**Lastly. . .**

???: [annoyed] Oh, it's just stupid Deku.

Izuku: H-hi, Kachan.

**This is Bakugo Katsuki, someone I know all too well. He got in the talent course because his fireworks making skills are the best. He's always been proud of it.**

Katsuki: [annoyed] What the fuck are you doing here?

Izuku: I-I'm the ultimate lucky student.

Katsuki: Of course. That's the only way a talentless fuck like you could get in.

Eijiro: [worried] Hey, Katsuki, you shouldn't talk to him like that.

Izuku: It's fine. I'm used to it.

Eijiro: [worried] You sure?

Izuku: Y-yeah.

**I quickly left, Ochako quickly following.**

Ochako: [worried] Hey, are you ok?

Izuku: Yeah, I'm fine.

**I shoot her what I hope was a reassuring smile.**

Ochako: [worried] . . . Ok.

**We headed towards the entrance, seeing two girls and a boy. The boy was significantly shorter than anyone I'd met and standing pretty far away from the girls wearing pants and a t-shirt, although it seemed he was trying to be ignored rather than a fashion statement. One of the girls had a leather jacket, a loose shirt, a black skirt, and combat boots. The other had what was supposed to be a loose sweater but was still snug around her chest and nice pants.**

???: [annoyed] Is he still staring?

Ochako: [annoyed] Yes.

Izuku: What?

???: [annoyed] See for yourself. Go talk to him.

**I went towards him, noting Ochako wasn't coming with me.**

Izuku: Um, hi? I'm Midoriya Izuku, ultimate lucky student.

???: [disappointed] Aw, man, the last student isn't a cute girl!

Izuku: Uh, s-sorry?

???: I guess it's fine.

Izuku: Um, who are you?

???: Huh? Oh, I'm Mineta Minoru, ultimate peeping tom.

**Suddenly, I understand.**

Izuku: Um, nice to meet you.

Minoru: Yeah, nice to meet you.

**I went back to the girls.**

Izuku: I-I can see why you don't like him.

???: [thoughtful] Could you stand just a little to the left?

Izuku: S-sure.

**I move to the spot she indicated.**

Ochako: Nice thinking, Momo!

???: Yeah, that'll stop him from looking for a little while.

???: We should introduce ourselves, I'm Yaoyorozu Momo, ultimate matryoshka maker.

???: I'm Jirou Kyouka, ultimate rock star.

Izuku: Oh, um, I'm Midoriya Izuku, ultimate lucky student.

Momo: Nice to meet you, Izuku.

Kyouka: Yeah, nice to meet you.

Ochako: Hey, do you know where anyone else is?

Momo: [thoughtful] Rikido is probably in the kitchen.

Ochako: [worried] Oh. I'll go get him. [leaves]

Kyouka: Why aren't you going with her?

Izuku: O-oh, um. . .

Momo: [understanding] You don't have to tell us if you don't want to.

Kyouka: I guess.

**I take time to examine the entrance. There's another camera/monitor combination. I realize I didn't check in the cafeteria but I think it's safe to assume they're everywhere. The door is blocked by the same shutters that are on the windows. There's a keyboard and monitor near the door. It seems like you can enter a password but. . .**

Momo: No one knows what the password is.

Izuku: H-huh?

Kyouka: You were muttering.

Izuku: Oh. S-sorry.

Ochako: [enters] Hey, I got Rikido and Shoto!

**She brought two boys. One was a sturdy boy in a chef's outfit and the other had a scar on one of his eyes and a nice jacket over his plain shirt and pants.**

???: I'm Todoroki Shoto.

???: Satou Rikido, ultimate baker.

Izuku: Um, I'm Midoriya Izuku, ultimate lucky student. Nice to meet you.

**Rikido nodded in agreement while Shoto stood in awkward silence.**

Izuku: Oh, Shoto, um, what's your talent?

**Why does the room suddenly feel colder?**

Shoto: . . . I don't know.

**He doesn't remember? Is that even possible?**

Ochako: [nervous] Alright! Time to head to the dorm area!

**She dragged me to an area labeled 1-A dorms. Inside what looked to be the common area were four people. One was a girl with a bit of a plain face, wearing cute clothes making enthusiastic motions. A blond boy wearing a judo gi. Another boy in a dark cloak with matching black shirt and pants. A bird was perched on his shoulder. I think it's a raven but I'm not completely sure. The last was a boy in a doctors coat, holding a rabbit.**

**The girl noticed us first.**

???: Hey, Ochako! This is the last student, right? I'm Hagakure Tooru, ultimate make up artist. This is Kouda Koji, the ultimate vet! He doesn't talk much.

**She motioned to the boy holding a rabbit, who bashfully waved. I gave a small wave back.**

???: Ojiro Mashirao, ultimate judo practitioner.

**That explained the gi.**

???: Tokoyami Fumikage, ultimate bird keeper. This is Dark Shadow.

**He smiled, affectionately scratching the bird's chin.**

Izuku: I-I'm Midoriya Izuku, ultimate lucky student.

Ochako: Ok, that leaves. . . Yuuga and Mezou.

???: You called.

Izuku: AHH!

???: I apologize. I am Shouji Mezou, ultimate ninja.

**I turned to him, and he was huge. A tall, buff man clad in all black and wearing a mask over his mouth.**

**. . . Ok, he wasn't in all black. He was in something plain and inconspicuous, completely opposite of what I always pictured ninjas in. But now that I think about it, it makes more sense for him to be in normal clothes considering it was broad daylight. Wait, is it really daylight? It's impossible to tell with the shutters.**

Ochako: Do you know where Yuuga is?

Mezou: Yes. He should be in the hall.

Ochako: [cheerful] Thanks!

**Ochako took me in the hall, waving to Tenya as we passed him. She stopped when she saw a blond boy in a beret and nice, fashionable clothes.**

Ochako: Hey, Yuuga.

???: Hello, Ochako, I assume this is the last student?

Ochako: Yep! This is Midoriya Izuku, ultimate lucky student.

Izuku: H-hi.

???: Hello, I'm Aoyama Yuuga, ultimate costume designer. If you'll excuse me, I'll let you have some time alone. [leaves]

Izuku: Wh-what?

Ochako: [embarrassed] Why is he like that?

Izuku: He's been. . . doing that often?

Ochako: Whenever he thinks two people have chemistry he leaves them alone, usually he winks so they know why but not this time, I guess.

Izuku: A lot happened while I was out huh?

Ochako: *giggles* Yeah, you were out for a while.

**Suddenly, the monitor clicked on.**

???: Attention, students, please report to the gym, immediately. Failure to do will result in expulsion.

**I glanced nervously at Ochako who shrugged as we headed for the gym.**


	2. Prologue: Days of Peace Replaced by Despair (Part 2)

**Ochako and I got to the gym to find everyone already assembled there.**

???: Everyone is here? Good, I’m glad I don’t need to expel anyone.

Katsuki: Where the fuck is that voice coming from?

Kyouka: Who is it coming from?

???: Ah, my apologies. I forgot I haven’t shown myself.

**The podium shifted, revealing a trapdoor. Out popped a. . . bear? Rat? Dog? Ok, probably not a dog. It wore a suit, and had a scar over one eye. The strangest thing was it’s color scheme.**

**Black and white, split right down the middle.**

???: Allow me to introduce myself, I am your principal, Mononedzu.

**Our principal is. . . that thing?**

Mononedzu: Now, you all must be wondering why you’re trapped here. That I’m afraid, you’ll have to figure out on your own.

Minoru: Ok, but how do we get out?

Mononedzu: [sinister] Simple, you must kill another student and get away with it.

**We. . . we have to kill each other? What? There’s no way it’s real.**

Minoru: [shocked] What?!

Denki: [shocked] Huh?!

Momo: [shocked] You can’t be serious!

Katsuki: Bullshit! You can’t fucking mean that!

Mononedzu: I am! Of course, there are rules to this, otherwise there would be no point in specifying that you must succeed in getting away. Please, pull out your ehandbooks, you will find them in your pockets.

**Sure enough, there was what looked like a tablet in my pocket, I guess it’s my ehandbook? I looked around for confirmation, and everyone had something similar out. I clicked the power button and the screen lit up.**

Mononedzu: Let me read the rules.

Rule #1: Leaving the school for any reason without first getting the principal’s permission is not allowed.

Rule #2: 11pm to 8am is considered nighttime. Certain facilities, such as the kitchen, will be closed during nighttime.

Rule #3: You must sleep in your assigned dorms. Sleeping anywhere else is considered a violation of the rules. Fainting or being knocked out is not considered sleeping.

Rule #4: Littering is not allowed. Keep your school clean!

Rule #5: You must kill someone and get away with it in order to permanently leave.

Rule #6: When someone is killed, the killer will become the “blackened” and the rest of the students “spotless.” The spotless get an allotted investigation time to search for the blackened.

Rule #7: After the investigation time is over, a class trial is held. All students, including the blackened, must participate in the class trial.

Rule #8: If the correct blackened student is revealed, that student will be expelled, if the spotless choose the incorrect student, all the spotless will be expelled instead.

Rule #9: Violence against the principal is strictly prohibited.

Rule #10: The principal may add, remove, or alter any rule at any time if necessary.

**So. . . so it’s true? We. . . we really have to kill each other?**

Mononedzu: Thank you for your patience, you may go, now. [leaves]

Eijiro: [nervous] No one’s actually going to kill anyone, right?

Hanta: [nervous] There’s no way, right?

Katsuki: [annoyed] Like hell we’re gonna kill each other!

Ochako: [nervous] Yeah, there’s no way anyone would kill anyone.

Yuga: [nervous] No, no one will kill anyone else.

Mezou: I’ll stop anyone who tries.

Mashirao: [nervous] I’ll do my best to protect everyone.

Tooru: [nervous] Yeah. Yeah! There’s no way anyone will attack if the ultimate ninja and judo practitioner are around!

Kyouka: How can you be sure? How can any of us be sure?

**Her words hit like a knife. The fragile comforts we tried to tell ourselves seemed to crumble in an instant.**

Tenya: No one is killing anyone! I will ensure of it! Don’t worry!

Minoru: [scared] How-how can we not worry?! We could die! I-I’m going to my safe, locked dorm! [leaves]

**Kouda seemed to nod in agreement with the sentiment, before leaving himself.**

Denki: [nervous] Yeah, he’s. . . got the right idea with leaving. [leaves]

Shouto: I’m leaving too. We don’t know when anyone will decide to kill. [leaves]

**Just like that, almost everyone seemed to file out of the gym.**

Tenya: As the ultimate class president it falls on me to keep everyone safe! I assure you I will keep everyone safe!

Katsuki: Good fucking luck. I’m going to bed. [leaves]

Tenya: Izuku! Seeing as you are one of the few students left in the gym, shall we try to figure out a way to protect everyone?

Izuku: O-oh, um, maybe tomorrow? I-I still need to process everything.

Tenya: . . . I see. I understand! Goodnight Izuku! [leaves]

**He seemed to deflate at that but I. . . I’m still having trouble handling it. Maybe I should just go to bed.**

**I headed to the dorms. Upon entering, I collapsed into bed, mind whirring with what happened today. Twenty students trapped in a prestigious school and forced to kill each other? It seemed like something out of a horror story. There’s no way anyone would kill just to get out, right?**

**Right?**

— _PROLOGUE END_ —

_STUDENTS REMAINING: 20_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, yes I’ve been thinking “hey I should write another chapter of this” for the past couple of weeks and now... I finally get to it. 
> 
> Why not just use regular Nedzu? You ask. The answer is simple. Gotta keep up the mono- pattern in dr mascots.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Oh and please vote for free time events otherwise I’ll... I don’t know subject you to mineta free time events on you! Don’t think I won’t I hate myself enough to write them!

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I went with script style as a tribute to fangan ronpa's everuwhere
> 
> ... is what I would say but really it's more because it'll be easier for me to write than first or third person. It gives me more freedom in how I want the story to go I mean... 
> 
> Can you tell I got lazy at the end? Yeeeaah sorry about that...
> 
> Anywho I'm gonna have free time events so please vote for who you want Izuku to spend time with!
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Edit: a few of the talents have been changed! Thanks to PandaNoko for thinking of them!


End file.
